The recording of visual media using portable electronic devices can be performed in a wide-ranging variety of ambient conditions. Some portable devices, such as smart phones or smart glasses often do not provide for complex control mechanisms to allow manual adjustment of various image capture parameters. This can frustrate efforts to give accurate effect to the intention of a user capturing photo and/or video images using such devices.
These difficulties are in some instances exacerbated by the absence from the device of sensing equipment such as that typically forming part of more sophisticated single-purpose digital cameras, or provision on the device of less sophisticated or less costly sensing equipment.
Moreover, photos and videos taken with such portable and/or wearable multi-purpose devices are often to be captured on the spur of the moment or without excessive preparatory setup of the camera parameters. These factors can result in underwhelming results and can in some cases cause non-optimal on-device resource utilization.